


Rainy Day

by SentientMango



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Mild Language, Other, Rain, Sick Character, Sickfic, remile - Freeform, this is kinda ooc but you know it's fine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Remy walks home in the rain, and their partner, Emile, finds them lying on the couch when he gets home.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi, like your fics! Only if you want, could you consider a Remile sickfic? Thankies!!

Remy shivered as the cold rain poured around them. Of course on today of all days their car had to break down. Remy rolled their eyes, karma was such a bitch. They called in sick to hang out with their partner once, and karma got them caught out in the rain. Of course.

Remy glanced ahead of them. Their apartment was just down the street, and although they'd been walking for half an hour in the freezing rain, they knew it would be worth it. Emile would be there, at some point at least. This half hour trek would be worth it to see his smiling face.

Remy stumbled into their apartment, which was dark, the only light illuminating the hall was from the soft glow of the window. Remy shed their jacket and shoes at the door, however their footprints were still wet as they walked into their apartment.

Remy entered their bedroom which they shared with Emile, their teeth still chattering as they changed into their pajamas. 

After a good ten minutes of zoning out, Remy finally managed to find what they had been looking for and slipped it on. Remy sniffled, as a short burst of coughs started to scratch their throat. They groaned, karma really was a bitch. 

After they slipped into their pajamas, Remy shivered, they were so cold. Remy then noticed one of Emile's hoodies draped over the back of the chair that stood near the edge of the room. 

Without a second thought, Remy wrapped the hoodie snugly around their body disappearing into the comfort of Emile's oversized hoodie, it smelt like the familiar blend of dew in the morning light, and fresh vanilla. It was familiar. It was home. 

Remy walked back into the living room, and curled up on the couch underneath more blankets than they realized they owned. An occasional sneeze or cough breaking their silent train of thought.

Suddenly there was a bang as Emile burst through the door. 

"Oh boy! It's sure raining cats and dogs out there! Remy, dear are you home?"

Remy half heartedly groaned from the couch as another flurry of coughs started. As the coughing ceased, Remy rubbed their runny nose on the sleeve of Emile hoodie. It didn't seem to help the itchiness, and all it did was make them want to sneeze. 

Emile leant over the back of the couch frowning down at Remy.

"Hey darling! Is that my hoodie?" 

Remy groaned, "Yeah babe, sorry."

Emile combed his fingers through Remy's wet hair, he hummed. "You look a bit under the weather hun. How long were you out in the rain for?"

Remy laughed before dissolving into another coughing fit. "I-- I was under the weather alright. I guess half an hour? Babe, I don't know. I just started to feel not so hot when I got back here."

Emile scrunched up his face, as he lay his hand on Remy's forehead, and immediately made a noise of concern. "Remy! Dear, you're burning up!"

Remy curled in on themself, hugging their legs close to their chest as they wrapped their arms around their torso. "Am I? Oh." 

Emile sighed raking a gentle hand through Remy's hair. "Oh honey."

Remy winced at the sympathetic tone of voice Emile had. "I'll be fi--" Remy was jolted upright by a sudden harsh coughing fit.

Emile was immediately at Remy's side, rubbing circles into their back. "Shh, it's okay, just breathe, you're okay."

Tears pricked the corners of Remy's eyes, as the painful coughs scratched the inside of their throat. When they were finally given a chance to breathe, to relax, they collapsed back against Emile. 

Remy's voice was small and weak as they whispered into Emile, "Babe? 'm sorry."

As Remy uttered these words, Emile, who was stroking their hair, paused slightly. "You're sorry? Dear what do you possible have to be sorry for?"

"For being sick, for wearing your hoodie--" Remy sniffled, rubbing the hoodie sleeve uselessly against their runny nose. "For making you take care of me even when you're probably tired." 

Emile drew Remy into a tight hug. "Remy, dear, you could do all of those a million times over and I would never want you to apologize once." Emile felt them try to pull away, and let go gently.

As soon as Remy was released, they turned away from Emile and started to sneeze. They began to wipe their nose uselessly on the sweater sleeve, but stopped when Emile started to chuckle. He picked up the tissue box from the table and handed it to Remy. 

"Here Love." 

Before Remy could utter a word of thanks towards their partner, they began to sneeze again. Emile sighed sympathetically as Remy blew their nose. 

He clapped his hands together, "Alrighty then! Off to bed with you!"

Remy tried to gasp dramatically, but instead ended up in another coughing fit. Between coughs they sputtered out, "But babe-- *cough* I-- *cough cough*"

Emile kissed Remy on the forehead, "Sweetheart you're burning up. You're going to get some rest, and then you're going to be all better in the morning!"

Remy was not all better in the morning, although they certainly weren't any worse.

When Remy woke up, their nose was still itchy. Scratching it themself gave them no relief so, still wrapped in Emile's hoodie they went in search of their partner.

They found him cooking, and immediately hugged him from behind, and started to rub their nose on his shirt.

Remy felt a hand press up against their forehead, as they pulled away. 

"Hey Rem, how you feeling?" Emile said as he stroked Remy's hair.

Remy melted into Emile's touch as they responded, "Mm... Bad." Remy's voice was extremely nasally and congested. 

Emile chuckled, "Can you elaborate on that a bit honey?"

Remy started to list off their symptoms: chills, congestion, itchy nose, headache, sore throat, coughing, sneezing.

Emile places his hand gently on their forehead, "Let's add fever to that list shall we? Well dear, this seems a bit more than a cold."

Remy groaned, "No!"

"'Fraid so! Now call into work. You aren't going anywhere today!"

Thomas, Remy's boss, was very understanding, it was hard not to believe their story anyway, seeing as their voice was practically gone, and halfway through the conversation Emile interrupted to ask what soup was their favorite.

Emile had also called off work:

Remy glanced over at Emile who seemed to be calling someone.

"Hey babe who ya calling?"

Emile winked, "My boss, I'm calling in sick! Just keep coughing and stuff in the background!"

Remy looked at Emile in shock but didn't retaliate. Emile set his phone on speaker and walked towards Remy as it rang.

"Hello! This is Patton, how may I help you today?"

Emile cleared his throat, and started to speak. His voice sounded gravelly and weak, like he'd been screaming for hours. "Hey Pat." Emile started to cough, and if Remy didn't know better, they'd think he was actually quite sick.

"Emile? Is that you? Oh Em, you sound horrible."

Emile sniffled, "Can you tell Val I won't be able to come in today?"

Remy started to cough in the background as Emile was talking.

"Oh of course!" Patton replied. "Was that Remy? Are they sick too?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. They brought it home, and now we're just trying to quarantine it! Rem's got it a lot worse than me though."

Remy could practicality hear Patton wincing through the phone. 

"Ah, you two sound pretty sick... You know what why don't I stop by later!"

Emile protested, "I don't want to get you sick Patton!"

On the other side of the phone Patton chuckled. "No need to worry about me Em! My immune system is really good!"

Emile nodded, slipping in a fake cough before responding, "I-- alright! Thank you Patton. See you later tonight." Emile hung up and Remy immediately started to cackle.

"Oh boy this is gonna be good! Babe, what are you gonna say to Patton? There's no way you can lie to him face to face! You're so screw--"

Remy was cut off by Emile kissing them.

"Babe! You're gonna get sick!"

Emile laugh, "That's the plan!"

Realization dawned on Remy's face, "Babe, you are so chaotic, I love you."

Remy tackled Emile, and by the time Patton arrived later that day Emile had come down with whatever Remy had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't 100% sold on this one when I wrote it, but I think the more I reread it at this point the less it'll help! So regardless I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
